The present invention relates generally to the field of information security and more particularly to risk-based credential management.
Identity management is a field relating to the management of individual principals (e.g., users) and their authentication, authorization and privileges within or across system and enterprise boundaries. The goal of identity management is increasing security and productivity while decreasing cost, downtime, and repetitive tasks.
Some individuals have access to accounts that hold elevated permission to access IT resources in an organization. These accounts are called privileged identities and are used in a wide variety of environments, including server and desktop operating systems, business applications, databases, web services, and network appliances.
Trusted insiders (such as IT administrators) have access to such privileged identities for managing important resources and sensitive information entrusted to their care. Privileged Identity Management (PIM) solutions help organizations manage, monitor, and protect such privileged identities and reduce internal data breaches within IT environments.